


Night Nurse Days

by SilverNight88



Series: Marvel One-Shots [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing, Healing wounds, Help, Medical, Nurses, Nurses & Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Marvel One-Shots is a series of stories in the Marvel universe. Each is a separate story and may be one or more chapters.A day in the life of Claire Temple aka Night Nurse.(This story takes place sometime in the Netflix MCU)





	Night Nurse Days

** Night Nurse Days **

 

Claire Temple sighed as she looked into her sock drawer. The little tin box where she stashed her cash was low; she only counted seventy-three dollars in there. She knew that would not be enough to replenish her medical supplies but she would make do. It was in her nature to figure this stuff out and she never let anything stand in her way. She collected every dollar and then went around her small apartment flipping over cushions and pillows searching for loose change.

She was able to find another six dollars and she shoved it in her purse with the rest. She locked up and went down the stairs to her friends place. She sometimes watched her friend’s cat while she was out of town. Claire didn’t like to ask but she needed more supplies so her friend paid her for the last time that Claire cat sat for her. Another twenty was good. Claire smiled as she walked out but her smile dimmed as she went past a coffee stand that smelled delicious, they were selling muffins and Claire’s stomach growled in hunger. She felt guilty but she used five dollars for a small coffee and a muffin.

She munched happily into her chocolate muffin as she rode the bus through the city. First she had to meet with her supplier and as the morning gave way to early afternoon Claire still found herself waiting outside her supplier’s door. He was usually on time but it was fine since she had her phone and was able to catch up with the news that had happened last night.

The punisher was the big news; he had taken out two rival gangs at one time. Daredevil was reported fighting at the docks, Iron Fist was spotted running around midtown with a gang of ninja’s chasing him, and Jessica Jones had gotten into another bar fight. Claire sighed again as she pursued more news pages, she found that there had been a super villain vs. super hero fight in Brooklyn and another one in Queens. Other various super heroes had been spotted by Super Watch a website dedicated to chronicling and following super beings around. When her supplier showed up Claire was relieved, because no one knew that he helped her out by selling her medical supplies for cheap. He had a brother who had been hurt by a super villain and Claire had healed him for free, and she had dropped the info into Daredevil’s ear and he was able to catch the villain and bring him to justice.

As she handed over the last of her money and loaded up her bag with gauzes, synergies, needles and thread she thanked her supplier. It was not until she got to her hidden clinic that she realized he had slipped in a few extra supplies for free without her knowing. She smiled but swore she would pay him back; she unlocked the alleyway entrance and turned on the light. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the devil of hell’s kitchen sitting in the waiting area.

“MATT! For god’s sake you nearly made me have a heart attack!” Claire snapped at him as her heart raced a million miles a minute.

“Sorry I wasn’t sure if you were going to come in today. You were late.” Daredevil said as his head tracked her footsteps, she always found that creepy but only said, “I know you don’t need light to see but the rest of us aren’t blind and I just don’t like surprises like that.” She still woke up in a cold sweat at the memory of being kidnapped and beaten by the Russians a few years ago.

She pushed her brown hair back into a ponytail after she had placed the box of supplies on her counter.

“Well then let’s see how bad it is.”

Matt chuckled but she could see the grimace in his smile. It was bad today.

She watched him lie down and let out a long gust of air. After that it was quiet as her feet pattered around the clinic as she got her equipment and went to work. After twelve stitches and several bullets being plucked from Matt’s body Claire was finished. Thank god he didn’t have any broken bones today.

He left quieter than he came and she went over and began putting away her supplies. Organizing them in the one cabinet she had. After a while the door banged open and Jessica Jones stomped in. her black hair was wild and she smelled like a trash can. She held one bottle of whiskey in her hand and she flopped down on the single sofa couch that Claire had.

“Rough night?” Claire asked dryly.

“It was a real bitch.” Jessica cursed as she took another swig of the throat burning alcohol. Jessica was a hard woman. Her life reflected that but she was also a friend.

Claire shook her head and checked her over. A sprained ankle that she told Jessica to be careful of and a few bruises. Nothing that rest and an ice pack wouldn’t help. Claire turned around and put away the needle she didn’t need and when she turned back Jessica was gone.

The day passed slowly and just before noon Luke showed up with some take out. They chatted as they ate and enjoyed each other’s company. His smile made her feel warm inside. Luke joked with her about her being a Night Nurse in the daytime. She should wear a mask to hide her identity. She laughed and threw her empty soda can at him. He caught it and gave her a kiss that made her want to melt in his arms.

Then just before Luke left Danny Rand showed up with Colleen Wing and the two men fist bumped as Luke went out the door to get back to his job. He was helping the Connie now that her business was open again after the repairs.

Colleen threw herself on the sofa and was out like a light. She clutched her sword to her chest but Claire could hear the soft snores. She was wearing a white hoodie that was a stark contrast against her dark hair.

“Long night?” Claire asked Danny who was worriedly looking at Colleen. His blonde hair in his eyes. Claire often felt like Danny was a lost puppy who tried help but usually made things worse.

“Yeah. Long morning too. We were followed by some hand members. Just managed to lose them a few hours ago. Colleen wanted to come here right away, I was stabbed, but I made her wait until we were sure they weren’t following us.”

Claire cut open Danny’s shirt to reveal the tattoo of the dragon that was there and saw on his side was a long but not deep cut probably caused by a sword.

“It doesn’t look too bad; did you lose a lot of blood?”

“Some.”

“Then you need to take it easy. I’m going to stitch this up so hold still.”

“Its fine I can try to meditate the healing…”

Danny’s words drifted off when he took in Claire’s no nonsense gaze. He smiled weakly and then followed her directions as she fixed him up.

After she was done he asked her for more gauze and she went to get some when she got back she saw him standing by her Band-Aid box. He looked nervous but before Claire could ask him what was wrong Colleen woke up.

“Danny we have to go. Claire thanks for helping.”

Colleen dragged Danny outside but the door didn’t close all the way so Claire overheard her say, “I thought you would be faster than that! She would have caught you!”

“Sorry. Do you think it’s enough?”

“If not then you can get beat up more tomorrow and I can make the drop.”

Their voices drifted off and Claire narrowed her eyes in suspicion then went over to her Band-Aid box. When she opened it she saw that it was stuffed with cash. Not all of it could have come from Danny and Colleen. There were some that were neatly folded, Luke. Other bills had the distinct smell of beer, Jessica. And the bills crumpled on the bottom of the box crushing the bandages were covered with drops of blood, Matt.

Claire couldn’t believe it. Every time today she had turned her back on them they had snuck in some money. She had refused their offers of payment each time they came in so now they weren’t offering any more but giving it to her. Her eyes weren’t watery damn it but this would help her. Things had been tough since she quit her job at the hospital. She hated depending on people but she wiped away her tears and closed the box again. She still had work to do.

For the rest of the day she saw patients who were too poor to go to a regular doctor. She helped the homeless and made sure that the young boy who cut himself playing where he shouldn’t made a promise to never do it again. A baby had a bad cough and her mother didn’t speak English but Claire spoke to her in Spanish and gave her the medicine she needed to help her child. After everyone had left she tidied up and her stomach began to growl had it really been that long since Luke had stopped by with lunch?

Then just before night fall and right before Claire locked up for the day a shadow fell over her door. She looked up to see a muscled man standing silently before her. He had a military cut and wore a long black coat. Peeking out from underneath was the image of a skull.

She shivered.

The man’s eyes were cold like something bad had happened a long time ago but he would never really get over it. He walked with a limp and Claire could see the blood on his shirt. He sat down on her table and his duffle bag made a loud sound as it hit the floor.

Claire didn’t say anything it was her job to heal not pass judgment though others would had they met this man. Frank Castle didn’t smile and he didn’t make any noise as Claire cleaned his wounds and fixed them. The quick work of her needle on the cut over Frank’s eye didn’t make him flinch. After she was done he turned away to wash her hands. Aware of the man’s looming presence as he got up, she had offered to put a cast on his leg but he shook his head in refusal. Now he limped to the door but before he left he placed a large envelope that almost bust open with cash on a counter by the door. Like Matt’s it was covered in blood stains.

“Thank you.”

Frank’s voice was quiet, and raspy.

Then he was gone and Claire could breathe again. If that man scared her then no wonder why everyone in Hell’s Kitchen was terrified of him.

Claire locked up for the night. Now the sun was completely gone and it was that moment at dusk that made a person feel safe enough to walk home but not safe enough to linger on the restless New York streets.

When Claire got home she opened her sock drawer and tried to fit as much of the cash as she could into the small tin box. What she couldn’t she just hid in her cookie jar. She warmed up the leftovers in her fridge and snuggled under her blanket on the couch. She dozed away in the warmth of her small but cozy apartment. Then just after midnight she was startled awake by a slight crashing sound on the fire escape just outside of her window and a low groan of pain.

Matt.

Probably got in another fight earlier tonight, she sighed. A nurse’s job was never done. She rubbed her face and threw off her blanket. Regretting the loss of the warmth but there was no choice.

She had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more people like Claire Temple. I wanted a fluff fic so I wrote one. I hope you all enjoy and as always comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
